This invention relates to hair styling devices and more particularly to a deformable shape specially adapted for independently puffing a person's hair or for cooperative combination with a specially shaped barrette to provide improved positioning and retention at a desired position.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,723 granted to the inventor of the present invention Apr. 19, 1994, a generally peanut-shaped hair styling device was proposed. According to that proposal, by the advantageous utilization of a combination of elements, an adjustable device presented a number of features including that of versatility in aiding a hair stylist to style long hair into and retain it in any of several desired shapes without requiring the use of bobby pins, hair pins or the like.
A number of other proposals have been made, illustrative of which are those of U.S. Patents Des 172,953 granted to L. M. Dorfinan Sep. 7, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 374,931 granted to S. H. Brooks Dec. 20, 1887; U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,152 granted to Michel Barmache Aug. 21, 1934; U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,200 granted to 0. F. Placco on Nov. 19, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,478 granted to E. C. Thompson Nov. 11, 1941; U.S. Pat. No. 2,406,376 granted to William Huppert Aug. 27, 1946; U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,275 granted to C. S. Hirsch Feb. 3, 1948; U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,347 granted to M. L. Leste Dec. 27, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,798 granted to M. L. Carvell Oct. 9, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,020 granted to J. L. Courtney Dec. 31, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,637 granted to Abraham Sidelman Sep. 26, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,092 granted to Tino Garufi Sep. 14, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,678 granted to Georgia M. Photopulos Apr. 24, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,414 granted to Steve A. Fox et al. Mar. 10, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,167 granted to Gayle R. Gill Feb. 8, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,870 granted to Neal M. Menaged Dec. 26, 1995. While the proposals of the prior art appear to offer attractive features, there has continued to be a need for yet an additionally improved styling aid to facilitate shaping and retaining the hair in overlying patterns.